Secondary Mutation
by NokaKomi
Summary: It was a trap and it wasn't was meant to be for him. As a leader, if sacrifices were needed then it shall be done. Based after Slash and Destroy. Rated T for violence. ON HAITUS(School Pressure)
1. Chapter 1

Slash's Pov

They thought that I was done with them. They thought that I wasn't going to return. They thought. I had been planning this for days. Long have I wanted to watch his pathetic brothers to get killed. But he never understood my point of view. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to finish them. He wanted to become like me. A giant strong creature! Invincible! Unstoppable! Furious! Strong!

But he never had this opportunity like me. I'll give him a chance. To become like me... To see what I see. To understand me.

I have made a deal with the Kraang, one mutagen bottle for a big hideous turtle freak, oh no that won't be me. Neither Raphael. I'll fool them, I will give Raphael to them then surprise them and attack them and rescue him. That way I'll win the deal. Of course I'm not afraid if they'll attack back, Raphael will be on my side. He will do good. He is the strongest of his brothers! Yet that freak with the blue mask has the power to make him bow down before him.

It's time now to taste it! To taste the glory of finishing that blue boy. I have kidnapped him when he was out alone. Now I'm waiting for Raphael to come and rescue him. I'll capture him as well and I shall give him the opportunity to free himself from that freak. And after I mutate him he shall kill him and feed on him. Yes... It is time from Raphael to taste freedom with his tongue.

To night. I shall have what I have been fighting for..

...

Slash entered the dark room where he left the unconscious turtle in blue. He chuckled darkly, finally. He kicked him with his leg and turned him on his shell, Leonardo moaned lowly in pain. His body was full of bruises from head to toe. It took a lot to knock the leader out cold.

He smiled in triumph, so much from a strong leader he thought. He knelt down and held him from his shell then hauled him up over his shoulder. He walked across the room, he got a chair and a rope. He placed the turtle down then tied him on the chair.

Now that he had the bait, it was time to set the trap...

...

Raph hopped on a roof then dialed Donnie's number and called him using his t-phone.

"Any sign of him?" He asked his younger brother.

They were playing the game called hide and seek. Raph was the one who was suppose to seek, while the others were suppose to hide. He easily found Mikey, as he decided to a trash can. Donnie was a little bit tricky, he was able to hide well in the shadows.

But Leo... He couldn't find him since the past hour.

They all then got worried, and realized something must have gone wrong. They all agreed that they get out of their hide places if the seeker doesn't find them in twenty minutes. It has been almost an hour and Leo wasn't found any where.

They all split up and searched for their missing brother, Donnie took the east side, Mikey took the west and Raph took the north side.

"No sign of him." Donnie answered through the phone. "His phone doesn't seem to be working, I tried to track his signals but it wouldn't work."

Raph stood there trying hard not to panic.

"Meet me at the docks." He ordered.

"Roger that." Donnie replied then they both ended the call.

Raph put his phone back in his pocket then continued searching. He had a bad feeling about this. His brother surely wouldn't hide and keep them waiting this long. Also he surely wouldn't damage his phone so that they wouldn't reach him.

"Leo where are you?" Raph asked.

He hoped on another roof, he looked one last time before made his way to the docks. That's when a dark blue fabric caught his eyes. He turned around, and went to it. The moment he hoped on the roof, his heart almost missed a beat and his face turned pale.

There laid one of his brother's katanas one the ground broken, with splatters of blood every where. The other katana was pinned on the ground and his brother's mask was tied on the handle.

Raphael almost dropped his phone while he was holding it, he pressed on the dialing button and called his brothers.

"Raph?" Donnie answered.

"C- C... C-come here... Now." Raph stuttered.

**Note: I honestly don't know if I'm going to continue this story. Nah. I'm not saying I want lots of reviews to encourage me (not that I don't welcome them). Its just I sometimes lose interest in a story. SO don't get too excited about this...Hope you liked it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's Pov

All I wanted was someone to talk to, all I wanted was someone to understand me. All I wanted was a friend who would listen to me as I get my emotions out. All I wanted was to get my anger out.

I found that friend, and that friend was Spike.

I would always go talk to him whenever I was sad, mostly when I was angry. I would complain to him about the things that my brothers did. Mostly my older brother Leo, he and I get in to many arguments. Mostly about me questioning his leadership, I push his buttons, I don't follow his orders, yadah, yadah. Anyways, I got all my complaints about Leo out on Spike, now he's the victim because of my big mouth.

Spike, or now Slash, thinks I hate my brothers, mostly Leo. He thinks that since I complain about my brothers means I hate them. Now he wants to destroy my brothers, thinking I want to do so but not capable.

I love my brothers, and I would never hate them. I'll always protect them from anyone who wants to harm them, no matter what and who. I would sacrifice myself if I had to, because they're my brothers, and they'll always be.

Unfortunately Slash doesn't get this, and my brothers are the one who are paying the price... Especially Leo.

...

"He's back." Raph said as he examined the scratch mark that were on the ground.

"What? Who?" Donnie questioned looking up from the ground.

"It's Slash. He's the one behind all of this."

"How could you be so sure?" Donnie asked. "It could be any of our enemies." He added.

"Yeah dude." Mikey agreed with Don. "It could be Rhazar, Shredder, or..."

"It is Slash." Raph insisted. "He wanted to hurt Leo like how he hurt you guys."

His statement sent chills through Mikey's and Donnie's bodies.

"Still he could be any other enemy." Mikey narrowed his eyes looking away.

"Either way, we will find out once we get there." Donnie said as he worked on his phone.

"And how are we going to find him?" Raph asked.

"With the trackers I hid in you shells while you were all asleep." Donnie explained smiling with triumph.

"Why didn't you track him from the beginning?" Raph grumbled.

"Because I didn't know it was working." Donnie rolled his eyes. "It seems whoever took him wasn't able to find it."

"Good, now we need to head back to the lair, quick." Raph told them as he jumped down the roof to the nearest manhole cover.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Leo might be hurt by the time we reach him. We need to get the Shell Razor and first aid kit." Raph explained before he jumped in to the sewers. Wasting no more time, his brothers followed him at once.

...

Leo began to stir, he then groaned and opened his eyes quickly to find himself tied up on a chair.

'Where am I?' He wondered looking around.

He was for sure in an abandoned warehouse, but, where exactly? No idea. He then tried to set himself free. He wished he had his small knife, but of course his enemy wouldn't leave him with that. He tried slipping his hands through the rope but it was too strong to budge.

He immediately stopped once he heard Slash's foot steps getting louder as he came closer to him. He then saw his enemy come out of the shadows with a smug grin on his face.

"Can't even set yourself free blue boy?" Slash asked raising his eye brows. "Always knew you were pathetic."

Leo hissed back, then growled when Slash held him from his neck and forced him to look at him face to face.

"You don't know how hard I'm trying to keep you breathing until now." Slash pointed out.

"Because you're afraid." Leo pointed out.

"Afraid? Ha!" He chuckled. "And what would I be afraid of?"

"You know better then killing me, if you really wanted Raph to be on your side, then you keep us, his brothers, safe. Raph always protects his family and keeps them safe, no matter what." Leo narrowed his eyes challenging him.

"Because he obeys you." Slash spat.

"No, because he wants to." Leo denied.

"You leave him no choice but to obey you. You treat him like he's your slave, and you're his master because you know he's better than you, and he's stronger than you. You know if he rose he'll defeat you and you'll become nothing. That's why you chose to become the leader, because you want to hide who really are. The pathetic, weak turtle named Lamenardo."

Leo growled as Slash strengthened his grip around his neck.

"Now. It's Raphael's turn. I'll give him the chance you took from him years ago."

He finally released his neck then turned around and walked across the room. He reached a huge object that was covered, then pulled the cover and revealed what was under it. Leo's eyes widened when he saw the machine. It was a machine that was used by the foot. The one that Timothy used to mutate himself.

"No..." Leo breathed out shaking his head.

"Yes." Slash grinned, then walked over to him. "I'll help him become stronger, better, unstoppable. And he'll show you all no mercy."

"You can't do this to him! You'll harm him!" Leo yelled at him, but Slash didn't listen. He got another rag and tied it around Leo's mouth then left.

**To Be Continued... (hopefully...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's Pov

I still regret that night, the night I decided to leave Mikey and Donnie on their own, so I could show Raph that I didn't need his help to retrieve the mutagen. I let my anger control me and let it lead me away from my brothers.

They all got in danger and I wasn't there to protect them.

Ever since that night, I work harder than before. I don't want to repeat the same mistake again, I don't want to see my family like this again. My brothers mean everything to me, I must protect them, because I love them greatly. Each one of them. I made a promise to never let anyone or anything harm them again.

I'll do everything and anything to keep them safe. I am their leader and their older brother. My job is to protect them from any harm, even if it means death.

...

Raphael and his brothers drove to the place where Donatello stated Leonardo was held there. He parked the van then hopped out, he looked around and made sure no one was watching then called Mikey and Donnie out.

They walked further away following Don, before the genius brother stopped and pointed at the building. Raph looked and spotted Footbots and Kraang droids guarding the entrance. He quickly pulled his brothers aside, before they were seen by their enemies.

"No time to fight them." Donnie said in a low voice.

"What? Why the shell not?" Raph asked him astonished.

"Because if your statement is true and Slash is the one who captured Leo then there is no time to waste."

Raph paused then nodded.

"We could climb up and go from roof to roof to reach it." Mikey suggested.

Donnie and Raph agreed, they all climbed up on top of a roof then started jumping closer and closer to the building. They landed on the roof then walked to the center where there was an opening. They went in and stayed hidden in the shadows. Donnie stopped them then pointed down. Raph and Mikey looked to where he pointed and saw their brother tied up on a chair, Slash was there too.

"Here is the plan," Raph whispered. "I'm going to go down there and distract Slash while you two free Leo and get out of here."

"What about you Raph?" Mikey asked.

"I'm going to be right behind you." He assured him.

"This isn't a good idea." Donnie disagreed. "You can't fight him alone, he's stronger than the four of us together."

"Yeah dude. He's going to smash you in few seconds." Mikey added.

"I'll be good enough to hold him back." Raph insisted. "Go with the plan, the faster you get Leo, the faster we could leave. Got it?"

Mikey and Donnie didn't like this, though they didn't have any other plans. They nodded and went to the opposite side where Raph went. The three of them went down quietly, Donnie and Mikey stood in the shadows few feet far Leo and waited for Raph to distract Slash.

"Okay Mikey," Donnie spoke closely to his brother. "I'm going to get ready to fight Slash in case this 'distraction' plan doesn't work while you free Leo. Got it?"

Mikey nodded, Donnie got staff ready in his hands then gave him a small knife to help him cut the ropes.

Raph reached the bottom of the building and got his Sais out in his hands. He was about to come out of the shadows but then froze in place when he saw Slash turning towards his brothers.

Leo sat there trying to figure out a way to free himself but suddenly froze when he heard quite whispers from the back. His brothers.. His eyes widened when realized Slash had heard it too, the giant turtle then turned towards the sound and made his way to it.

Raph quickly got his ninja stars out and threw them at Slash's shell before he could reach his brothers. Slash hissed when the weapon made contact with his shell, he turned around again and found Raph appearing from the shadows.

"Well that didn't take time." Slash pointed out with a grin. Raph growled then ran straight to him and attacked him with his Sais.

Donnie and Mikey took their chance and went over to their brother. Leo turned his head and saw them, Mikey cut the ropes and helped his brother up.

"Here you're going to need these." Donnie handed him his swords.

"Thanks Don." Leo smiled, the three of them turned to Slash and ran to him.

Slash saw them coming with one punch he knocked them all out. With the three of them out of the way, he took his chance and went to Raph. He threw his fist at him but Raph jumped and avoided it, except he forgot the fact that Slash could still hold him. The giant mutant held his feet then threw him towards the machine. Raph hissed when his body made contact with the wall then he fell down to the ground.

"Raph!" Leo called.

He quickly ran to aid his brother, but Footbots landed in front of him between him and his brother. He dodged the swords that were coming near his head then attacked, but more Footbots came in.

"Guys! Slash wants to mutate Raph!" Leo screamed.

"He what!?" Donnie looked behind him and found Slash making his way towards his brother. "No!" He tried to get to him but the Footbots held him back.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey said, with his full speed he ran towards Slash and threw his weapon at him. "Stay away from my brother!" Before Slash held his brother, chains wrapped around him then Mikey pulled him.

"Pathetic." Slash said and pulled his hand with ease, Mikey yelped when he found himself flying towards Slash. The giant turtle's fist came in contact with the small turtle and punched him hard to the the ground.

"Mikey! No!" Donnie and Leo screamed.

Donnie saw nothing but red, no one dares to hurt his baby brother. He twirled his staff and knocked a great amount of Footbots as he went to Mikey. He then bent down close to his brother.

"You okay buddy?" He asked.

"Yeah... Never thought I would feel what is it like to be a smashed pie." He joked, Donnie chuckled and helped him up on his feet.

Slash dragged Raph from his feet and put him on the spot where the mutagen could fall on him. When he turned, Leo kicked him far from the control buttons.

"Stay away from him." Leo growled standing between him and Raph.

"As you wish, Blue Boy." Slash smiled evilly, he pulled a ninja star from his shell then threw it at the control buttons. The ninja star landed on the buttons and activated it.

"No! Raph move!"

"Ugh..." Raph moaned.

He slowly got on his hands and knees due to throbbing pain he felt in his head. He didn't hear his brothers yell at him to run. He looked up just in time to see Leo running towards him with fear.

"Leo? What are you-"

Leo kicked Slash out of his way and ran to Raph with his full speed. Everything around him slowed down as he watched the large drop of mutagen falling towards his brother.

He made a leap to his brother and pushed him out of the way with all his might. Raph stumbled far from the spot he laid on, he growled in pain. He was about to question his brother for his action when he heard a loud piercing scream. He looked up at his brother and his eyes widened with horror.

"No... No... No! Leo!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leo kicked Slash out of his way and ran to Raph with his full speed. Everything around him slowed down as he watched the large drop of mutagen falling towards his brother.

He made a leap to his brother and pushed him out of the way with all his might. He watched as Raph stumbled far from the spot he laid on, far from the mutagen's reach. Leonardo was about to follow when the mutagen reached him and covered his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain.

The glowing liquid burned him like acid, he tried rubbing it off but it continued to burn him and enter his body. His whole body stated to shake as it went through the phase of secondary mutation. He could feel himself change as his muscles throbbed and swollen. His body grew enormously in seconds. He could hear voices around him but the pain was too much for him to focus on who was calling.

The pain finally subsided and slowly faded, Leonardo took few steps forward then collapsed to ground.

"Leo..." Donnie called him breathlessly.

The three brothers stayed still as a rock, their eyes were wide and their mouthes hung open as they stared in shock.

No one else was there in the ware house, everyone had left once the saw the turtle had mutated. Slash had tried to order them to keep fighting as the fight wasn't over yet but they cowardly escaped. He ended up running with them as well when he found no one stood with him.

It was a matter of seconds everything got twisted.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey cautiously made their way to their brothers, when they reached him the pushed him and made him lay on his side to examine him.

None of them was able to speak, none of them was able to collect what just happened. Within seconds their brother turned from a teen sized turtle to a ten times bigger monster.

"We..." Mikey broke the silence. "We gotta help him. Donnie do something!" He pleaded.

Donnie swallowed thickly as he was still in a shock.

"We-we have to bring him back home." He said.

"How are we going to do that? We can't carry him he's too big." Raph told him.

Mikey thought for a while then a light bulb appeared on top of his head. He smiled and told them:

"I know exactly who could help us! Just stay here and I'll be right back."

Before his brothers could object, he climbed up and exited the warehouse.

Raph and Donnie looked at each other.

"You're going to let him do whatever he's up to?" Donnie inquired.

Raph sighed and he looked at the unconscious form of his now mutated brother.

"Have any other choice chief?"

...

Mikey looked around as he quickly walked through the sewers. He had a friend in the sewers, who he knew would be able to help out. He walked right, then left, then forward, then right again. He had to praise himself to be able to remember the directions. He smiled when he reached his destination, he entered his friend's home and found him sleeping.

"Leatherhead, it's me Mikey. Get up buddy, I need your help." He told him softly.

LH only replied with a growl, caused Mikey to go back few steps. He was having second thoughts when he remembered he came here for Leo.

"Come on Leatherhead! I need your help buddy!"

He patted his head, Leatherhead's eyes shout up, he looked up angrily at Mikey and roared loudly.

"Leatherhead! Chill!"

Leatherhead prepared himself to attack but then Mikey's voice calmed him. He blinked as the anger faded and he was able to see his friend, who was frightened.

"Michelangelo. I'm sorry my friend, have I caused you any harm?"

"No buddy." Mikey assured him with a smile. "All good, but I really need your help."

"And how can I help you my friend?"

"Well.. You see, my bro Raph was pretty tense today. So Leo decided we go out to chill him a bit and...

3 Hours Ago...

_Leo, Mikey and Donnie sat in living room as they enjoyed their free time. Leo and Mikey sat and watched tv and Donnie sat on his laptop. Although they seemed attached to what they're doing, they were quite the opposite. _

_The reason behind why they didn't focus was because of the sound of punches that hit the punching bag. _

_"He's been inside there for about half an hour now." Leo stated solemnly._

_"He's still grieving for what happened to Spike." Donnie explained._

_Leonardo sighed and stood up, he walked to the dojo and watched as his brother tortured the punching bag. His brother was too focused on punching the bag harder and harder that he didn't see his brothers watch him from far._

_"He's going to stop when he breaks his hands isn't he?" Donnie asked worried as his brother strengthened his punches._

_"Hey Raph." Leo decided to interfere. "Raph.." He called him again but Raph continued non stop. "Raph!" He held his shoulder to stop him, it caused Raph to growl angrily and throw a punch at him, thankfully Leo avoided it._

_"What!?" Raph asked him angrily._

_"I think you might need a break now." Leo told him. "The others and I are going out for a run. You're coming with us."_

_Raph glared at him._

_"No thanks, you egg shells can go."_

_Leo crossed his hands over his chest and narrowed his eyes._

_"I don't think I was asking you Raph, it was an order."_

_"Nu-uh. I ain't in the mood to go out." He told him._

_"Well." Leo raised his eyebrows. "If you don't hang out with us out on the roofs, I'm telling Sensei tomorrow in the training session that the others can take half of the time because they trained today. While you take the full time because you weren't in the mood."_

_"Oh sweet!" Mikey beamed._

_"You know he wouldn't do that Mikey." Raph told him, caused his brother to get disappointed._

_"Who said I won't?" Leo challenged._

_"I know you won't." Raph shrugged._

_"Oh come on Raph! Just an hour run! You won't lose much, I promise I'll tell Sensei to decrease the time of training for all of us if we do go out today." _

_Raph sighed then walked out._

_"I'll meet you guys up. Don't be late." He told them._

_..._

_The four of them met on the roof tops and started with some warm up. _

_"What are we doing next chief?" Raph asked._

_"Hide n' Seek." Leo replied._

_"Are you kidding me? You brought me all the way up here to play a stupid game?"_

_"3... 2.. 1. Go!" Mikey said. "Raph! You're seeking!"_

_With in seconds the three brothers disappeared from Raph's sight. The red masked turtle sighed then looked around for his brothers._

..

..

..

"After Raph found me and Donnie, he started looking for Leo. We kept searching and searching but we couldn't find him." Mikey continued his story as he walked with his friend. "Raph found his weapons and mask thrown on the ground, we then put the pieces and together and realized it was our old enemy who took him. We tracked him down and went to rescue him, then, he got mutated again."

"I'm very sorry to hear this my friend. I'll try my best to help your brother."

"Thanks LH. I knew I could count on you." Mikey smiled at him.

To Be Continued...

**The reason why it took so long to update was because I went into a state of a very small depression. Why? Because I accidentally deleted the file that had all my stories. *Smiles* I wasn't in the mood to write at all but today was a pretty good day. It's actually very cold today, I love winter very much and it made me happy to feel the cold then cuddle up to get warm. Hehe.. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Master Splinter's POV

Leonardo had informed that he planned to go out for training. I gave him the permission to go as I understood it was only for an hour. It had been about three hours since my sons went out for training, and still no call from them explaining why they were not back as they told me. I tried to meditate to calm myself down, but even meditation had it's limits.

I was ready to leave to search for my sons, I knew something wrong had happened. My sons usually gave me a call to inform me they were arriving late. I got myself ready to head out, but when I stood in front of the door. My sons arrived home, a sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw my sons safe and sound. My eyes scanned them to see if the were harmed, but then I realized at once, Leonardo was missing.

"My sons, I'm glad to see you arrived home safely. But where is Leonardo?"

They all stood in silence, I could feel the tension at it rose which caused me to worry. Raphael stepped up in front of his brothers, his eyes couldn't seem to look at mine.

"Sensei.. Leo... He..."

...

"He got mutated into a giant turtle." Raph completed his sentence.

Master Splinter looked confused at his son, when Donnie noticed, he stepped up in front and explained:

"He got mutated again Sensei.. He.. Mutagen fell on him and he went in to a secondary mutation phase."

Master Splinter looked at his sons with disbelief, his ears flattened on his head and his eyes widened.

"L-Leonardo... Where is he now?"

"He's outside, Sensei."

He followed his three sons outside, when he stepped out, he found Leatherhead standing in front of a huge canister made of glass.

Leatherhead bowed his head down, then stepped to the side and revealed who was inside. It was indeed Leonardo.

"My son..." Splinter called him with sadness.

Leo only replied by roaring loudly at him, Master Splinter stepped closer to him and placed his hand on the canister. Leo grumbled then started pounding on the canister as he tried to free himself.

"Will you be able to turn him back Donatello."

All eyes landed on Donnie, he looked at his master then at his mutated brother.

"I will do everything I can Sensei." He told him.

"Allow me to help you Donatello." Leatherhead spoke. "I owe you my life for helping me."

Donnie looked at him with determination and nodded.

"Then there is no time to waste, let's bring him in so we could start working."

...

Master Splinter sat with Raph in the living room, his son had calmed and was able to tell him what happened. He told him how his brother got mutated, then Mikey went to get their friend to help out. By the time they both arrived, Leo was awake.

Raph explained to Master Splinter how suddenly Leo attacked them angrily. They tried to calm him and tell him they were his brothers and they didn't want to harm him, but Leo didn't listen. They had no choice other than to put him in the canister so he wouldn't harm anyone unintentionally. By the help of their friend Leatherhead they were able to put Leo inside and take him back to the lair.

"What scares me the most is, I don't know if Donnie will find a cure." Raph hugged his knees and placed his head on them.

Master splinter placed his hand gently on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Have faith in your brother Raphael, he was able to turn Mr. Kirby back." He told him.

"Yeah, I know Sensei, but, this is a different case."

Raph sighed and looked at the lab, he really hoped Donnie could figure it out.

...

Inside the lab, Leatherhead and Donnie stood near the desk as they analyzed how will they help Leonardo.

"Okay I called April, she'll come any minute and hopefully Leatherhead we'll be able to figure it out." Donnie told him as he put his phone aside.

Mikey sat in front of his brother, Leo, and talked him to calm him down. Surprisingly, Michelangelo was able to distract his brother from his angry by having different kinds of conversations. Leonardo seemed amused by the small turtle as it talked to him, he might have not understood him. He was surely entertained as he watched the small turtle.

"Funny thing bro, remember that day when Raph was stuck in the bathroom?"

Leo blinked as he stared at the turtle in front of him.

"I'll take that as a no, anyways! Raph kept on yelling for help, it was hilarious. I never really knew Raphie here hates being in closed areas for so long."

Mikey chuckled as he remembered the events of that day, his smile then fell when he saw his brother curl up in the corner.

Mikey stood up and walked to him so he could see his face.

"You okay buddy?" He asked.

Leo only looked at him with his sad eyes, then sighed and closed them.

"Don't worry bro." Mikey told him with a small smile, he placed his hand on the glass container. "We'll turn you back in no time."

He patted the container as if he patted his brother's head.

"Donnie I'm here!" Mikey turned and saw April as she entered the lab.

"Hey April." Donnie greeted.

"So where is-" she stopped when her eyes landed on the huge turtle who was trapped in the container. "Oh my..." She dropped her bag and walked to Leo and Mikey.

Leo's eyes shot open when he heard her, he looked up at once then roared loudly and frightened April.

"Dude chill!" Mikey told him, he then held April close and pointed at her. "It's April! Our friend remember her? Our red head sassy ninja lady?"

"I'm not sassy." April objected with a frown.

"Shhh! Just play along!" Mikey whispered.

Leo looked at her then grumbled.

"Dude! Don't be rude, have you forgotten your manners?" Mikey frowned at him.

Leo stared at them both then went back to sleep.

"Maybe it's best if I don't stay near." April pointed out.

"Yeah I thought so too..." Mikey nodded.

April then walked to Donnie, the genius turtle told her how he might need her blood sample to help in creating the retromutagen.

"I'm not really sure if this will work if I used your blood sample. But it might work. I'm going to need to take a sample if you don't mind."

"Sure thing Donnie." She put her arm out so Donnie could take a sample.

...

Later that night...

Raphael gently knocked on the door of his brother's lab, he waited few seconds before he got the permission and entered. He found Donnie looking through his microscope then wrote something on his notebook.

"Hey Donnie, gotcha some pizza." Raph placed the plate near him on the desk.

"Oh thanks Raph just give me a minute."

Raph nodded, he looked at his brother who was in the container and walked to him. Leonardo was curled up as he slept peacefully, Raph smiled sadly as he watched him.

"I just don't understand Donnie. Why doesn't Leo remember us?" Raph questioned him.

Donnie left his notebook and looked at Raph.

"He's some what acting like Mr. Kirby." Donnie pointed out. "I know not all mutants were like this after their mutation but, the mutagen has its surprises. You can never expect the outcome." He explained.

"Pretty much explains a lot." Raph added. "So... How is the retro-mutagen coming along?"

Donnie sighed then looked at his desk.

"I'm still not close. I don't really know how to do it." He admitted sadly.

Raph gently placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know you can do it bro. You're one heck of a smart turtle."

Donnie smiled at the compliment.

"I'll do everything I could do to turn him back. Promise."

"That sounds a lot better."

They both smiled, Raph then ordered his brother to sleep. The genius brother couldn't object, he agreed and went to his bed.

To be continued...

**A/N: Big if thank you to TheOneThatGotAway99 and Amy and Cara for helping me out when I got stuck with this story. Though you might have not given me the answer but you helped me get it. :) Thank you girls! You rock!**


End file.
